Forever Mine
by xTinyTeenyx
Summary: Kendall wants to tell Logan how he feels, especially because he knows Logan feels the same way. He's just not sure how to do it.


**I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews 'I Dare You'; i did not expect that at all. You all gave me so much encouragement and I appreciate it more than you know. I hope this next one doesn't disappoint. **

**And once again I apologize for any errors. **

**oh, and i forgot to put this in my other one buuut... I Own Nothing. **

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on my bed, elbows resting on my knees, head resting in my hands. I had been staring at the door for the last few minutes, just waiting for him to come into the room with those questioning eyes. I had slipped a note into the book he's been reading, placing it where his bookmark was. I knew that he would pick it up sometime today to read it, so I knew he'd get the letter, but the wait was agonizing. I needed to know what he'd think. I knew he would walk in to find me. I knew he would look at me with that adorable curious gaze of his. He would need to know that the letter meant.<em>

_Logan had always been curious. He always questioned things and he always needed answers to his questions. Sometimes his curiosity even took over the shyness in his personality. I knew that that letter would leave him with questions. Questions he would need answered. I was just waiting for him to come ask me. _

_I instantly shot up straight as I heard the bedroom door open. It was Logan, his hand was clutching my letter and his eyes were wide with confusion and… hurt? I was confused. Why would he look hurt? My letter explained all my feelings for me. I wrote how I felt more for him than just normal friendship. How I loved him. I knew he would need more answers from the letter, but I didn't see how he could be hurt by it._

"_W-why'd you write this?" Logan asked after he shut the door behind him. His voice was soft. He looked at me, his back against the door. _

"_Because Logan, I needed to tell you my feelings for you… I lo-"_

"_No. Don't say it." Logan stated, his voice laced with hurt. _

"_Why?" I asked confused. Was he hurt because he was about to hurt me? Did he not return my feelings and he didn't want to hurt me?_

"_Who was it? Was it Carlos?" Logan asked, he then went on rambling." I knew I shouldn't have told him, I knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from you. He was never that great at keeping secrets. But he just kept asking and asking and than I just kinda yelled at him that I liked you and than he started freaking out, all excited an-"_

"_Wait… you like me back?" I asked standing up from my spot on the bed. He looked up at me with sad eyes. _

"_Don't pretend like you didn't know… that this letter wasn't just another one of your pranks." Logan said, pained. My eyes went wide. How could he think that? _

"_Logan," I said walking towards him. He tensed up instantly. _

"_Don't Kendall… please…" Logan stated upset. When I reached him I placed both hands on either side of his face, his eyes instantly looked away from my face. _

"_Logie… look at me." I urged him. He looked up at me and my heart started beating faster when his gorgeous eyes looked into mine. "Logan, how could you even think that I would pull a prank on you like that?"_

"_W-well.. I-I jus-" _

"_Logan, I love you. This isn't a prank, I've loved you since eighth grade, after I realized that I was totally jealous that you took Courtney Rose to the eighth grade dance." I stated with a small smile. I watched s his cheeks turned a light pink hue and felt instantly happy that it was me that could make him blush. _

"_I…I lo-"_

I shot straight up as I was awakened from my sleep by the sound of my cell phone vibrating. I let out a loud sigh and fell back into my pillows. I had been having dreams like that for a while now. Different scenarios where I tell him I love him but I was always woken up before he told me he loved me back. It was frustrating.

I reached my hand out and grabbed my cell phone and opened it, looking to see who had texted me. It was James: **Hey, get up! **I sent a quick txt back before looking over at Logan's bed. He was gone, which wasn't a surprise, he was always up early. I felt my phone vibrating in my hand and looked at it, opening the text.

**me and Carlos are at the pool. your mom & sister are out. Just you and logan in 2j. tell him. **

I rolled my eyes and texted him back. I knew I wanted to tell Logan. I wanted him to know, especially because I knew he liked me back. I mean I _am _his best friend. I've known him all my life. I knew when he got feelings for someone. Logan was always a blusher, but when he was around the person he was attracted to the blush would intensify. For a few months now I've seen his blush grow darker around me. He blushed around Carlos and James on occasions but around me? It was a constant thing. He also always got incredibly awkward around the ones he liked. Logan and me are best friends. He was never awkward around me before, but for the past few months he has been avoiding my gaze and stumbling over his words. He hasn't done that around me since we were little kids and he was still shy around the guys and me. I also caught him checking me out on more than one occasions and than turn away and blush like crazy. He liked me. I just need to figure out a way to tell him. I didn't just wanna come out and say it, I wanted something different.

'Oh by the way Logan, I'm in love with you… wanna make-out?' No, I needed to think of some other way to tell him. I felt my phone vibrate again and opened the text.

**When Carlos and I get back I am letting Carlos 'let it slip' to Logan so you better do it.**

I rolled my eyes at the phone. There is no way that James would let Carlos just tell Logan without talking to me about it first. Since the guys found out my feelings for Logan they had been practically begging me to tell Logan. There had been more than one occasion when Carlos had almost let it slip that I was in love with Logan. When he was excited about something it was hard for him to keep quiet about it. James had always been the one to interrupt right before Carlos had the chance to tell Logan. It was also the reason we never left Carlos alone with Logan.

I decided to get up and find Logan. Maybe something would just come to me. I stood up and stretched. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom connected to our room to get changed. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and made myself look decent before walking out of the bathroom. I walked out of our room and towards the living room.

My smile was instant as I saw Logan sitting on the couch. His math book in his lap as he did his homework. He looked like he was trying hard to concentrate and he looked so adorable. Watching Logan do his homework was one of my favorite things to do, minus the fact that he liked to do his homework in complete silence, which meant I couldn't hear his wonderful voice. I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him. My smile grew bigger as I watched Logans face go red. See, instant blush whenever I'm around.

"Hey Logie." I stated brightly. Logan looked up at me and smiled before bringing his finger to his lips, silently telling me to be quiet. I pouted. He shook his head, smile still on his face before turning back to his work. I sighed. He wasn't going to talk to me while he was doing his homework. I felt a bit upset now. I mean Logan and I hadn't spent much time together in a while. He's kind of been avoiding me, which he also does to the people he likes. This was the first time in weeks where we were together with no one else.

I looked around, and idea popped into my head as my eyes landed on a notebook that was sitting on the other side of Logan. I smirked before reaching across Logan, I heard his breath hitch and instantly felt my smile get bigger and my heart beat faster. I pulled back and smiled at him. His once light pink blush grew ten times darker before looking back at his books. I grabbed the pen Logan wasn't using and opened to a clean page. If he wasn't going to talk with me, then he could write with me.

**Logieeeeee**

I wrote extra e's to emphasize my whining. I then handed him the book. He looked at it and I saw a smile grace his lips. He shook his head before writing back on it and handing it to me.

_Kendall_

I frowned at his reply and looked up at him. He looked up at me and smiled brightly at me before going back to his homework. His simple smile brought up my mood immensely. I looked back at the paper and wrote again.

**Logie, I'm bored.**

I placed the book back in Logans lap, I heard him let out a small laugh before starting to write on it again. He handed it back to me without looking at me and then went back to concentrating on his homework.

_Go hangout with Carlos and James, their at the pool. _

I looked at him and noticed the small frown. I knew that wasn't what he wanted. No matted how many times he would deny it, he wanted me there. He didn't want me to leave and go have fun; he wanted me to sit there with him. He liked my company.

**But I don't want to hangout with them, I want to hangout with you**

I watched as his smile grew bigger and the blush returned to his cheeks. I loved the effect I had on him, even with the simple things. I also loved watching his lips. They were just so… perfect. Since I realized that I loved him I couldn't not look at those lips, they were always there… tempting me. I had been waiting so long to kiss them. To know what it felt like to kiss Logan.

_But I'm doing homework; I'll just bore you. _

I wrote back an instant response. Excited to see his reaction.

**I don't care. As long as im with you im fine.**

I could almost hear his heart speed up. His smile grew impossibly brighter, but I could tell he was trying to hide that from me. He bit his lip, and I felt my heart beat faster. I always loved when he bit his lip. He handed me the notebook again.

_Well then why don't you get your homework and we can do it together?_

I rolled my eyes with a smile, of course he would suggest me doing my homework. I looked over at him and he was looking up at me through his eyelashes, and he was biting his damn lip again. I almost attacked him right then. That's when I came to the conclusion that I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't wait any longer. I was going to tell him and I knew how I was going to do it. I smirked before turning back to the book and writing: **I can't I'd be too distracted. **

After Logan read it he looked up at me confused. He knew, just as well that I did, that I didn't just get distracted like that. Carlos was the one that got distracted easy, even James… when he was around a mirror, but I was always known for staying on topic. He turned back to the notebook, wrote in it, and then handed it back to me.

_Distracted by what?_

I smirked and wrote a quick reply, about to further confuse him.

**You and your damn lips**

I handed it to him. He read it and his eyes shot up at me with confusion. His blush reached from one cheek to the other, crossing over his nose. I smiled at him and tapped the book, silently telling him to write. He looked back at the book and wrote before handing it back to me.

_What do you mean?_

I smiled at his handwritten note. Then wrote my own, my smirk never leaving my face.

**It means… I wouldn't be able to concentrate because all I'd be able to think about is kissing your damn perfect lips. **

I left a few lines blank before writing another sentence.

**Can I kiss you?**

I handed it back to Logan, feeling pretty satisfied with myself. I watched as he read it. His eyes grew wide, his blush reached his ears and his mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. His big eyes looked up to reach mine. He opened his mouth to talk but I put my finger up to his lips. He squeaked, but stayed silent. I then tapped the book again. He looked back at the book and wrote quickly before handing it back to me.

_What are you saying?_

I laughed at the question and shook my head before replying.

**I'm saying that I find your lips attractive. I'm saying that I want to kiss them. I'm saying I've wanted to kiss you for the past 4 years. I'm saying that I'm totally attracted to you. I'm saying that I have feelings for you. But most of all, I'm saying that I am in love with you Logan. **

I felt like a weight was taken off my shoulders as I handed Logan the note. I watched his reaction, his eyes widening even bigger, if that was even possible. He wrote a quick response and handed it back.

_Really?_

I smiled at the question. Logan always was cautious. He needed reassurance. He always needed to make sure, that's why he checked over all his math problems twice. He always needed to have the truth. I wrote back:

**Really. I'm in love with you. Ever since eighth grade. I was so jealous when you took Courtney to the dance; I realized then that I liked you. But it's more than that. You are always there for me. You're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. I love being with you. You are the first person that I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about before going to sleep. Your just such an incredible guy Logie, I mean how could I not fall for you. So I'll ask you again… can I kiss you?**

I handed it back to him and watched his lips as he read it. He was biting his lip as he read it but the smile was still evident. His face was brightening in color once again and his leg was bouncing with nerves. His hand was shaking a little as he wrote down his reply.

_Yes. _

That was all I needed. I placed my hand under his chin, forcing him to look away from his lap and into my eyes. As soon as our eyes made contact I felt my heart sped up. I then brought my lips to meet his in our first kiss. It was simple and sweet and all that I had hoped for. It was finally happening. I was finally kissing my Logan. He was finally mine. I felt his small hesitant hands land on my chest as I brought my other hand to his hip. Our sweet kiss soon turned a little more passionate, our lips moving in sync with each other. Logan was the one to pull away, I watched as his smile grew and he looked up at me. I ran my finger across his bottom lip before trailing it across his cheek. He was so beautiful.

"I love you Logan." I said. His smile grew brighter as I said the words out loud. I was waiting, waiting for him to say it back. I needed it. I had been dreaming about it, but even in my dreams he never said it. I wanted to hear those words come out of that perfect mouth of his.

"I… I love you too." He said his voice soft and filled with emotion. Those were the words that I had been waiting so long to hear, and they did not disappoint, my heart was instantly going wild in my chest and I couldn't keep the smile off my face even if I tried. I took my hands off of Logan and brought them to his hands that were still gently placed on my chest. I took them into mine and laced our fingers together. I started leaning in for another kiss but was interrupted when the door slammed open and Carlos ran in yelling, "Logan, Kendall is in love with you!" with James right behind him. Logan was looking at them with a smile, but I paid them no mind. Instead I grabbed Logans face and brought his lips to mine once again. I heard Carlos and James cheering, and yelling something about a 'Kogan', but I paid them no mind because all that mattered was that I was kissing Logan, and he was now, forever mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? &amp;Once again I hope I didn't disappoint.<strong>


End file.
